


Inséparables

by aliseeliz



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Brotp, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliseeliz/pseuds/aliseeliz
Summary: Une grande série de drabbles pour les fans de Clémeill (du moins ceux dont Clémeill est le brotp) ;-) Hugo et Martin m'ont vraiment l'air inséparables et je voulais essayer d'exploiter leur amitié de la manière la plus réaliste possible





	

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée, les dialogues comportent pas mal de gros mots, je les trouvais plus réalistes comme ça... J'ai essayé de rester la plus réaliste possible, d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il s'agit d'une fic sur leur bromance! et puis enfin il y a une minuscule, minuscule, minuscule touche de Bartheill pour satisfaire tout le monde :-) j'espère que vous apprécierez! Lisez si vous trouvez aussi leur amitié trop mignonne ;-)  
> (Tous les personnages existent comme vous le savez tous sûrement, en revanche Pierre de l'ESJ n'est peut-être pas nul au babyfoot)

« Mec, tu sais que j’ai recroisé Pierre y a deux semaines ? »

  
Hugo haussa un sourcil et posa le stylo bille qu’il faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts.

  
« Pierre… de l’ESJ, là ? Celui qui… \- Celui qui était hyper nul au babyfoot, ouais ouais, ce Pierre, finit Martin.  
\- Mais nannn. Putain, en plus il était tellement mauvais perdant, je me souviens. Et alors, il devient quoi ?  
\- Il bosse pour l’AFP.  
\- Ah ouais? Cool. Cool, cool. C’est bien pour lui.  
\- Et le mec m’a taxé deux clopes et 10€, j’ai rien vu venir. J’ai juste dit ok.  
\- Ah, toujours fidèle à lui-même, du coup. »

  
Ils ricanèrent. A l’époque où ils fréquentaient la même école, ils étaient déjà d’accord pour dire que Pierre était un sacré cas. Le type qu’il valait mieux éviter pour les travaux en groupe si on comptait rendre quelque chose au prof en temps et en heure. Ou tout simplement le type qu’il fallait éviter si on ne voulait être pas mis à l’écart tel un pestiféré par le reste de la promo. Hugo et Martin étaient tous deux parvenus à cette conclusion en discutant lors d’une pause café-clope dans la cour de l’ESJ. Ça avait été la première fois qu’ils s’adressaient la parole et le sujet Pierre était devenu un sujet de moqueries régulières entre eux après qu’à l’issue d’une partie de babyfoot perdue en première année, ce dernier avait était à deux doigts de renverser la table. Le souvenir de cette anecdote causa chez Hugo une nouvelle vague de ricanements.

  
« Quel blaireau, quand j’y repense. Tu sais que ses parents, c’était des énormes fachos ? Genre des vieux potes de Philippot et tout.  
\- Ah ouais, c’était pas juste des rumeurs ?! Mais maintenant que tu le dis, j’avoue que je me souviens de certains propos assez problématiques…  
\- Mais carrément problématiques, même. Bon, on va déjeuner ? Hugo se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, la veste à moitié enfilée, sans prêter attention à son collègue qui n’avait pas bougé.  
\- Euh, en fait j’avais dit à Romain que je déjeunerais avec lui…  
\- Mais t’es sérieux ? Je lui ai parlé toute à l’heure, il m’a dit qu’il en avait encore pour une heure et demie avec son sujet, tu vas vraiment l’attendre ? Mec, j’ai super faim.  
\- Ouais, j’avoue. Allez, je déjeune avec toi.  
Hugo afficha un sourire vainqueur et ouvrit la porte d’un geste théâtral.  
\- Chaud pour un libanais ?  
\- Eh bah comme d’hab ! »

  
******************************************

Martin arrangeait sa cravate en s’observant dans le miroir de la loge. Il la desserra juste un peu pour avoir l’air moins tiré à quatre épingles, et admis silencieusement qu’il n’était franchement pas mal dans son costume.

  
« Woawwwww, Martin t’es trop beau », fit Panayotis en feignant une admiration amoureuse.  
« Je confirme. You are very classe, Mister Weill. », ajouta Yann depuis le coin de la pièce où il se faisait maquiller, en imitant l’accent américain de son reporter.

  
Puis d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître Hugo et son air particulièrement préoccupé. « Quelqu’un a vu mon nœud pap’ ?! », demanda-t-il en soulevant une masse de vêtements empilés sur une table. Il s’accroupit ensuite pour regarder sous une chaise. « Je l’avais posé là toute à l’heure, j’en suis sûr. »

  
Martin parcouru du regard le bazar qui caractérisait habituellement la loge - et c'était surtout vrai ce soir-là, émission spéciale oblige - et ses yeux trouvèrent rapidement l’accessoire litigieux, soigneusement balancé sur sa propre écharpe. Il le tendit à un Hugo soulagé. « Ouf, merci mec.   
« Je t’en prie. Il est hyper cool ton nœud pap', il vient d’où ?  
\- Une boutique du marais, je te montrerai. Merci beaucoup ! »  
Petit silence contemplatif. «...Tu veux pas échanger ?, insista Martin. Je te passe ma cravate. »

  
Hugo ricana et secoua la tête dédaigneusement.

  
«  Elle est Dior. », ajouta Martin pour le convaincre, mais Hugo secoua à nouveau la tête.  
« C’est mort. Tu gardes ta cravate toute naze. »  
   
_[1 heure plus tard, sur le plateau de l'émission]_  
   
« Je voudrais dire à Martin qu’il est très beau en costume », lança Hugo avec un sourire définitivement moqueur à son ami.  
\- Merci, Hugo, le nœud pap’ te va très bien » répondit Martin sur le même ton.

  
Le public ri de bon cœur, ravi d’être le témoin d’une scène de complicité entre les deux journalistes sur lesquels on ne sait publiquement quasiment rien. Mais il n’y avait qu’Hugo qui était en mesure d’interpréter correctement le regard de son ami, dans lequel il lisait clairement « t’es chiant. »  
   
******************************************  
   
« Gros, tu m’as ex-plo-sé le genou, je rigole pas ! »

  
Assis sur le sol froid du gymnase où l’équipe avait l’habitude de faire de la boxe Thaï, Martin frottait son genou gauche, les sourcils froncés et les traits tordus par la douleur. Hugo venait de lui asséner un front-kick, et malheureusement pour lui, c’était le coup qu’il maîtrisait le mieux. Martin avait lâché un « putain ! » retentissant qui avait signalé la fin du combat.

  
Pour sa part, Hugo était hilare, et à ses rires se mêlèrent ceux de Yann et de son coach. Ils ne se calmèrent que lorsqu’ils se rendirent compte que Martin ne semblait pas trouver la situation si drôle que ça. Et lorsqu’un autre client de la salle qui prétendait être secouriste dans la vie de tous les jours s’approcha pour constater la drôle de teinte rougeâtre que prenait la peau de Martin juste au-dessus du genou, ils n’en menaient franchement pas large. Sur les conseils dudit secouriste, Hugo et le coach aidèrent le blessé à s’assoir sur un tabouret à proximité et attendirent qu’on leur ramène une poche de glace pour la poser sur la jambe endolorie.

  
Martin leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son ami. « T’es fier de toi, gros con ? » Il avait posé la question sur un ton presque narquois. Hugo savait qu’il plaisantait mais il se doutait également que la douleur qu’il avait causée à son adversaire n’en était pas pour autant fictive. Il prit un air sincèrement désolé et s’excusa. Son ami fit semblant de lui donner un grand coup de poing dans l’estomac et Hugo s’écarta brusquement afin d’éviter le mouvement. « Tu verras la semaine prochaine, je te mettrai un de ces kicks... », menaça Martin avec humour (et une pointe de vérité, Hugo n’en doutait pas). Puis le secouriste conclut que Martin pouvait s’attendre à un gros bleu sans que toutefois il n’y ait quelque chose de grave à signaler. Pour autant, tout le monde s’accorda à mettre un terme à la séance pour aujourd’hui.

  
« Allez, je te paie ton déjeuner !, lança Hugo.  
\- J’espère bien !  
\- On dit dans 15 minutes dehors ? intervint Yann en retirant ses gants. Ça vous tente un libanais ? Y a un traiteur à deux rues.  
\- Ah non, pas de libanais, on en a eu au dîner hier soir ! répondit Hugo. Martin acquiesça en affichant une moue dégoûtée pour mieux renchérir.  
\- Bon… dommage… Mais vous êtes quand même très chiants à manger libanais tout le temps !  
\- Tu sais que tu parles aux deux plus grands afficionados de houmous et de kebbeh, là ? Si on te dit que c’est pas l’heure de manger libanais, c’est que c’est pas l’heure.  
\- Right on », conclut Martin avec un accent new yorkais exagéré et une grande claque dans le dos d’Hugo.  
   
******************************************  
   
_« Un très joyeux anniversaire, mon petit. 29 ans, c’est quand même quelque chose… Dommage que tu doives te contenter de passer ta soirée avec moi parce que t’es célib’. – Hugo »_

  
Martin reposa la carte avec le sourire de celui amusé mais qui se sait moqué. Il prit une gorgée de vin.

  
« Sympa.  
\- Je sais que t’es pas vexé !  
\- Un peu quand même. Mais bon, au fond c’est toi ma copine. »

  
Hugo s’esclaffa. « A ce propos, tu sais que le stagiaire à la régie a demandé si toi et moi on était ensemble ?! C’est énorme, non ?  
Martin fronça les sourcils en affichant un sourire légèrement embarrassé, comme s’il doutait de la véracité de l’anecdote.  
\- Euhhhhh, non franchement c’est gênant…, répliqua-t-il. Hugo haussa les épaules d’un air blasé. Tu trouves pas ça gênant, toi ?  
\- Mais non je m’en fous, c’est bon. Tout le monde sait que c’est faux. »

  
Martin ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire une autre gorgée de vin. Il se saisit de sa fourchette et pris machinalement un morceau du tiramisu de son ami dans l’assiette de celui-ci. Hugo le regarda faire avec toute l’ironie du monde dans les yeux.

  
« En revanche, faire ça pour toi c’est pas gênant ? »

  
Martin se figea, stupéfait, la fourchette en l’air. Un silence d’environ 20 secondes s’écoula, pendant lequel Hugo observait toujours son ami avec l’air moqueur de celui qui a toujours un temps d’avance sur les autres.

  
« …… Mec, faut qu’on arrête de traîner ensemble, toi et moi, affirma Martin, en jetant un coup d'œil au mug « Sale Gosse » que Hugo venait de lui offrir.   
\- C’est toi qui as dit que j’étais ta copine, pas l’inverse ! »  
   
******************************************  
   
« Ca va les amoureux ? », avait lancé Martha joyeusement en les croisant dans l’open space, tous les deux particulièrement concentrés au-dessus de l’iPhone de Hugo sur lequel ils regardaient une vidéo. Ils répondirent en chœur par un « ouais » vague et désintéressé.

  
« Martin, Yann veut te voir dans son bureau.

  
\- Nan il est occupé là, on regarde un truc hyper drôle sur Youtube, cracha Hugo avec son impertinence habituelle.  
\- Ne m’abois pas dessus, Hugo, je ne fais que transmettre le message du patron, sourit Martha avec bonne humeur. Yann te rendra ton Martin dans 5 minutes, tu penses pouvoir le prêter un peu ? »

  
L’intéressé se marra franchement et passa un bras autour des épaules d’Hugo. « Faut le comprendre, c’est qu’on est vraiment très fusionnels, comme amis. » Il accompagna sa remarque d’un clin d’œil à Martha. Mais Hugo se dégagea de son étreinte, un peu dépassé. « Bon allez, dépêche mec, je mets la vidéo sur pause. » Martin obéit et se leva du bureau sur lequel il était à moitié assis. Il fit trois pas puis se retourna.

  
« Hugo ?  
\- Hmhm ?  
\- C’est toi mon meilleur copain. » Il envoya un baiser volant à son ami en exagérant ostensiblement le caractère niais du geste. Hugo éclata de rire en faisant mine d’attraper le baiser et de le déposer sur sa joue. « T’es con, putain. Bon, tu vas voir Yann et après on déjeune ?  
\- Libanais ?  
\- Evidemment, mon loulou. »

  
Martha, qui avait silencieusement assisté à leur drôle d'échange, leur souhaita une bonne après-midi avant de tourner elle-même les talons et d'ajouter : « Vous êtes quand même super louches, tous les deux. »

  
******************************************

  
« Au fait, Hugo... C'était toi qui avais donné tous mes t-shirts bordeaux à Yann..? »

  
Le silence amusé qui suivit effaça les derniers doutes de Martin quant à la culpabilité de son collègue.

  
******************************************

  
   
« Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet victoire par KO !!!  »

  
Martin embrassa ses gants puis les jeta à la figure de son adversaire, encore allongé sur le tapis et mort de rire.

  
« Il était tout pourri ton kick, Martin, redescends. Je t’ai laissé gagner », dit Hugo en se relevant.  
« Il t’a carrément laissé gagner, je confirme », intervint le coach avec une moue désolée adressée à Martin. Celui-ci secoua la tête. « Vous êtes vraiment des mauvais joueurs, c’est dingue ça ! Hugo t’es pire que Pierre au babyfoot ! »

  
Hugo fit mine de n’avoir rien entendu. En réalité, il n’avait pas pu anticiper le coup final de Martin car il avait été distrait par l’arrivée d’un couple d’hommes qui venaient prendre leur premier cours de boxe Thaï. Il avait simplement était surpris en les voyant entrer dans le gymnase, lui qui connaissait la quasi-totalité des clients réguliers de la salle. Et une seconde d'inattention plus tard, il s’était retrouvé à terre, aux pieds d’un Martin qui célébrait sa victoire avec un dab.

  
« Je vais me changer. Et Martin, s’il-te-plaît, on est un juin 2016. Arrête de dabber, c’est gênant. »

  
Sur cette dernière remarque, Hugo se dirigea vers le vestiaire et salua au passage d’un hochement de tête le couple nouvellement arrivé, en notant mentalement qu'ils avaient l'air plutôt sympas.  
 

  
******************************************

  
   
« C’est quoi déjà ton numéro de siège ? 23C ? Ah merde, moi c’est 11A, fais chier. »

  
Les deux amis étaient à bord du train en direction de Biarritz où ils passeraient trois semaines avec des potes, le temps de profiter des fêtes de Bayonne avant de revenir à Paris et d’être submergés par le travail, transfert de chaîne oblige.

  
« Excusez-moi, Madame, ça vous dérangerait qu’on échange de place, vous et moi ? Je dois travailler avec mon ami, ce serait plus pratique qu’on soit à côté. » Hugo pointa Martin du doigt, déjà installé à sa place attitrée. La dame en question râla en posant son sac – qui arborait le symbole de la Manif Pour Tous – sur le siège et marmonna qu’ils auraient dû s’assurer d’avoir les bonnes places au moment de réserver leurs billets. Juste avant qu’Hugo ne réplique avec agacement, le fils de son interlocutrice, un adolescent d’environ 16-17 ans, indiqua dans un chuchotis empressé à celle-ci à qui elle avait actuellement affaire. Surprise, la mère adressa un beau sourire à Martin qu’elle ne semblait pas avoir réellement aperçu jusqu’alors, puis elle se tourna vers Hugo pour lui indiquer qu’elle lui cédait la place.

  
« Mais c’est bien parce que votre collègue fait un travail remarquable. Yann Barthès c’est pareil, il est charmant, c’est dommage qu’il soit de gauche… En revanche, vous, je vous trouve carrément donneur de leçon dans le genre collabo, et ça je ne supporte pas ! » ajouta-t-elle, non sans avoir ordonné à un Hugo amusé de déplacer sa valise d’un porte-bagage à l’autre.

  
Hugo s’installa à côté de Martin, qui se retenait sérieusement de rire. « Bien fait pour toi. Ca t’apprendra à tweeter comme si tu cherchais à tout prix une place au PS. » parvint-il à lancer à son ami entre deux hoquets.

  
« Si je dois me faire insulter par toutes les mamans BCBG-tratra juste pour pouvoir me mettre à côté de mon collègue, je préfère démissionner.. !  
\- Mais non, c’est ça la courtoisie 2.0, c’est tout. Mais enfin t’es vengé, elle apprécie Yann mais ça lui fera l’effet d’une bombe quand elle apprendra qu’il est gay… »

  
Hugo ricana. « Elle nous regarde », prévint Martin. Puis sans réfléchir, il se pencha sur son collègue et fit mine de lui embrasser la tempe. En réalité, il approcha ses lèvres du creux de l’oreille d’Hugo, et les fit claquer dans un bruit insupportable. Lorsqu’il leva la tête, ce dernier était rouge d’embarras, et la femme les regardait depuis sa nouvelle place, horrifiée.

  
******************************************

 

Au 22ème étage de l’Hotel Edison sur la 47ème avenue, l’équipe contemplait avec découragement le sol de la suite qui n’était plus qu’un gigantesque amas de sacs, caméras, micros, lumières et câbles. Le direct avec Yann devait commencer deux heures plus tard, et il leur restait mille et une choses à faire avant d’être prêts pour. La nuit s’annonçait particulièrement longue…

Valentine se permis une visite rapide de la suite. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard, ayant laissé derrière elle l’intégralité des portes grandes ouvertes.

« Je crois qu’il y a eu une erreur dans la réservation : il n’y a que 4 lits pour 3 chambres, 2 individuels et 2 doubles…, annonça-t-elle aux cinq garçons qui l’accompagnaient.

- C’est pas bien grave, on va passer la nuit dehors de toute façon, rétorqua Arnaud occupé à démêler un premier câble.

- Shotgun le lit à côté de la fenêtre dans la première chambre, dans tous les cas ! »

Un tout petit peu moins d’une heure plus tard, et grâce à tout le professionnalisme et la rapidité dont l’équipe avait fait preuve, ils étaient tous les six au beau milieu de l’agitation de Times Square. Les « techos » avaient terminé les différents tests à effectuer pour assurer une bonne connexion entre les rues de New York et le studio de Paris, et les trois journalistes étaient déjà en ligne avec leurs collègues outre-Atlantique, auxquels ils décrivaient l’ambiance frénétique autour eux en attendant de commencer le duplex avec Yann.

_ [10 heures plus tard, de retour à l’hôtel] _

« J’arrive pas à croire qu’on vient de se taper dix heures consécutives – dix heures ! – dans le froid, au milieu des voitures et de la foule pour que Trump soit élu. »

Une fois la porte de la suite refermée derrière eux, ils s’étaient tous les six pratiquement effondrés dans le salon, ayant à peine égard au matériel qu’ils transportaient. Ils étaient crevés, déçus, dégoûtés, encore crevés et même carrément en colère. Dans l’ascenseur, Paul avait soufflé qu’ « on vit vraiment dans une putain de société de merde » et tout le monde avait acquiescé avec amertume. Il n’y avait franchement rien d’autre à ajouter et désormais, ils n’avaient qu’une envie, celle d’aller se coucher pour quelques heures, la journée qui les attendait promettant d’être à peine moins éreintante que la nuit qu’ils venaient de passer dehors. 

Arnaud s’était déjà écroulé sur le canapé, avait fermé les yeux et on l’avait plus entendu après ça. Quelques minutes plus tard, Paul et Clément s’était dirigés vers la chambre la plus proche du salon, celle aux deux lits individuels, avaient fermé la porte et s’étaient endormis presque instantanément. Les trois journalistes avaient constaté qu’il ne restait que deux lits doubles et tâchaient de s’organiser en conséquence. 

« Ca me parait plus logique que vous dormiez ensemble dans la chambre du fond et que moi, je prenne le dernier lit double dans l’autre chambre ! », chuchota Valentine à ses deux collègues. Ces derniers n’avaient rien répondu et avaient juste échangé un coup d’œil. « Bon, je suis fatiguée, vous êtes fatigués, pas de chichis, bonne nuit ! », et d’un coup Valentine avait disparu, laissant les deux hommes au beau milieu du couloir de la suite. 

« Je dors du côté gauche. », annonça Hugo en ramassant son sac, tournant déjà le dos à son ami. 

Martin le suivit dans la chambre et posa son sac à droite sur le lit. 

« Je viens de dire que je dormais du côté du gauche !, s’exclama Hugo.

- Bah là je me suis mis à droite, hein !

- Non mais je voulais dire, à gauche quand on est dans le lit, quoi !

- Mec… t’es insupportable. C’est vraiment parce que j’ai pas la force de le faire que je te mets pas un kick dans les tibias », dit Martin, las, en déplaçant son sac malgré tout.

Hugo le remercia, satisfait, puis ils se mirent au lit environ cinq minutes plus tard, chacun tirant sur les couvertures et accusant l’autre de dépasser sur son côté. Les deux hommes se marmonnèrent finalement un « hmpfbonne ‘uit » paresseux, bien trop marqués par l’exténuation pour être capables de le formuler correctement. Mais Martin entendit sans aucun doute la phrase qu’Hugo prononça avant de rouler sur le côté et de s’endormir : « c’est chiant quand même, ils vont encore dire qu’on est ensemble. »

 

******************************************

 

« Mais je suis devant toi là, nan ?

- Oui oui t’es juste devant, mais t’inquiète pas je vais prendre une carapace, je vais t’éc-

- T’éc- quoi ?!, demanda Panayotis sur un ton narquois, l’iPhone placé juste en-dessous du visage d’Hugo pour le filmer.

- Je vais t’éclater, se reprit Hugo timidement, les yeux toujours rivés sur l’écran.

- C’est mieux quand t’articules. »

Martin finit la course avant Hugo, comme c’était à prévoir. C’était la première fois depuis au moins 4 ans que ce dernier rejouait à Mario Kart et s’il était vrai qu’il excellait dans bien des domaines, les jeux vidéo n’en faisaient définitivement pas partie. Il jeta sa manette sur le sofa, d’un geste faussement rageur.

« J’étais à CA de te dépasser, gros !

- Toujours plein de modestie, celui-là. Je te jure, tu fais un bien meilleur mauvais perdant que Pierre ! »

Hugo balança au visage de son ami un gilet qui traînait là. Celui-ci proposa une revanche en riant, mais Hugo refusa, l’accusant d’abord d’avoir triché en prenant la manette qui fonctionnait le mieux, puis d’avoir choisi le personnage et la voiture les plus rapides. 

« Mais mec t’avais qu’à les prendre avant moi, hein !

- Je pouvais pas, t’as pris la manette du joueur 1, j’étais obligé de choisir après toi !

- Mais toute à l’heure je t’ai proposé de la prendre la manette, c’est toi qui as dit non ! Hein, Pana, c’est vrai ?

- Mais c’est parce que j’avais compris que c’était la mienne la manette du joueur 1 !

- Bah fallait m’écouter !

- Mais tu passes ta vie à marmonner dans ta barbe, comment tu veux que je te comprenne…

- Dixit celui qui n’est pas capable d’articuler correctement ses menaces, intervint Panayotis en récupérant discrètement la manette de Martin.

- Oh là là mais t’es d’une mauvaise foi Hugo, c’est dingue !!, s’écria Martin sans prêter attention à leur ami. 

- De mauvaise foi ?! Mais attends, tu plaisantes là ? De mauvaise foi, moi ?? Bon, allez, tu m’as gavé, on la fait cette revanche toute naze. Elle est où ta manette ? », demanda Hugo, exaspéré en constatant que Martin avait les mains vides. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que Panayotis s’était levé pour recommencer une partie tout seul. « Pana !! La manette ! Rends-la !

- Non, c’est à mon tour de jouer maintenant, je vous laisse poursuivre votre dispute de jeunes mariés…, répondit l’intéressé les yeux rivés sur le jeu et la lèvre supérieure mordillant l’autre, signe d’une concentration intense. 

- Panayotis… Si tu veux pas finir dans la Seine, rends-moi la manette, commença Martin.

- Je fais bien deux têtes de plus que toi, mec, je vois pas trop qui tu pourrais jeter dans la Seine, ricana le plus jeune.

- Je parlais d’Hugo…, répondit Martin en lançant un regard prudent vers son collègue qui avait joint les deux mains devant son visage et qui agitait son pied gauche nerveusement. Il semblait en effet à deux doigts de passer Panayotis par la fenêtre la plus proche. 

- … J’ai presque fini ma partie, Hugo », s’excusa ce dernier après avoir jeté un coup d’œil inquiet à son aîné.

La peur d’énerver Hugo engendra sans aucun doute un élan d’adrénaline en Panayotis puisqu’il finit, de loin devant les autres personnages, premier de sa course. Pourtant il réagit à peine, comme s’il avait l’habitude de gagner toutes ses parties. Martin le félicita. Et lorsqu’il proposa sa manette à Hugo, celui-ci tourna la tête, feignant l’indifférence : « non merci, je veux changer de jeu. »

« T’es tellement un gamin, Hugo… », fit Martin. C’était toutefois dit sur un ton à la fois railleur et tellement affectueux que l’intéressé ne peut s’empêcher de décolérer d’un coup. Il rit. « Bon, allez passe la manette 1. Je vais t’éclater sur Fifa 17. »

 

******************************************

 

Hugo déplia le morceau de papier qu’il venait de piocher dans le panier. Azzedine. Une pointe de déception l’envahit mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Il avait presque pris pour acquis de tomber sur Martin au Secret Santa, et avait en conséquence déjà décidé du cadeau qu’il lui offrirait. Mais tomber sur Azzedine, ça compliquait les choses… Quoique celui-ci avait récemment affirmé avoir besoin d’une nouvelle coque de téléphone. Bon. Eh bien ce serait une coque de téléphone.

Autour de lui, certains de ses collègues essayaient de cacher leur papier des regards curieux de leurs voisins ; d’autres formulaient à voix haute et sans aucune gêne leurs souhaits de cadeaux, et ceux à surtout éviter. La grande majorité discutait en enfilant leurs manteaux et écharpes, prêts à rentrer chez eux. Cinq minutes plus tard, il ne restait qu’une poignée de personnes, dont Yann et Panayotis qui bavardaient avec Paul. Azzedine était déjà parti.

Hugo hésita avant de demander assez fort pour que tout le monde l’entende : « Bon, je sais qu’on n’est pas supposés tricher comme ça, mais est-ce que l’un de vous serait tombé sur Martin, par hasard ? »

Yann, Panayotis et Paul se turent pour écouter. « Pourquoi ? », demanda Panayotis.

« C’est juste que j’avais une super idée de cadeau pour lui, mais je suis tombé sur quelqu’un d’autre et j’aurais bien aimé échanger… 

- Ah non, pas de triche ! C’est pas ça le but du Secret Santa », protesta Clémence, encouragée par les autres qui hochèrent la tête.

Hugo s’avoua vaincu et n’insista pas. Tant pis, il aurait d’autres occasions d’offrir à Martin son cadeau génial. Il n’avait même pas besoin d’occasion, d’ailleurs. Voilà.

Il prit son manteau à son tour et descendit avec Panayotis. Ils furent rejoints devant l’immeuble par Yann quelques instants plus tard. Celui-ci coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et fouilla toutes les poches de sa doudoune à la recherche de son briquet. Il constata avec un juron qu’il l’avait oublié dans son bureau. 

« Bon, bah Hugo, si c’est sur moi que t’es tombé au Secret Santa, tu pourrais m’acheter plusieurs briquets ? Ca ce serait un beau cadeau !, plaisanta Yann. 

- Et si jamais c’est sur moi que t’es tombé, j’aimerais bien un iPhone 7 s’il-te-plaît, ajouta Panayotis.

- Compte là-dessus, répondit Hugo en tendant son propre briquet au présentateur. Celui-ci l’accepta, plein de reconnaissance.

- Qu’est-ce que tu voulais offrir à Martin de si important, au fait ?, s’enquit-il.

- Le même nœud papillon que moi, vous voyez, celui que je portais pendant l’émission spéciale de…

- Ahhhh oui, CE nœud papillon !, le coupa Panayotis comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence. Non, je vois pas, désolé.

- Mais si, moi je vois très bien, Hugo, affirma Yann. Le nœud pap’ noir, avec des broderies assez discrètes ? »

Hugo confirma, satisfait de constater que son nœud papillon n’était définitivement pas passé inaperçu. Il rappela aux deux autres que Martin avait vainement essayé de troquer le nœud contre sa propre cravate, tant il l’avait trouvé joli, et qu’il avait par la suite insisté à plusieurs reprises pour qu’Hugo le lui prête. Celui-ci avait toujours refusé juste pour le plaisir d’embêter son ami, et aussi parce qu’il voulait à tout prix garder une exclusivité sur la petite boutique où l’avait achetée. Yann et Panayotis étaient d’accord pour dire que le nœud aurait fait un très beau cadeau, et surtout un heureux.

_ [10 jours plus tard] _

« MAIS NON !! ZE nœud pap’ !!!! », Martin était déjà en train d’accrocher son cadeau autour du col de sa chemise. Il ressemblait à un gamin surexcité qui entre pour la première fois dans un magasin de bonbons. 

« J’en reviens pas ! Merci énormément Yann, mais alors là tu t’imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Hugo voulait pas me prêter le sien ! », accusa Martin. Il enlaça le présentateur et son regard croisa celui d’Hugo, qui était bouche bée. Martin lui fit deux doigts d’honneur dans le dos de son patron. 

Hugo sursauta lorsque Panayotis lui donna une petite tape sur l’épaule. « Eh bah voilà, il l’a eu son nœud pap’ ! Et t’as même pas eu besoin de dépenser quoique ce soit, merci Yann ! »

Sans répondre, le journaliste attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et sortit de la pièce. 

_ [Un quart d’heure plus tard, devant les bureaux] _

« Bah alors ? Tu m’attends pas pour fumer ? » Martin venait de descendre, muni d’un café et d’une clope dans la même main, et le nœud papillon fraîchement acquis serré autour du cou. Son ami l’ignora royalement.

« Tu fais moins le malin, hein, maintenant que j’ai aussi mon propre nœud pap’ ?, le nargua fièrement Martin. Heureusement que Yann est là, lui au moins c’est pas un ami en carton qui offre des vieilles coques de téléphone : si j’avais dû compter sur toi pour me l’offrir… »

Là, ce fut trop. « Mais mec, ta gueule, va fumer tout seul dans ton coin au lieu de venir me casser les couilles, là. 

- Euh… ok, fit Martin, interloqué. On peut recommencer ? Je crois que j’ai loupé un truc. T’es vénère pour quoi au juste ?

- Mais rien, répondit Hugo en s’adressant plus à ses chaussures et au mégot qu’il venait d’écraser qu’à son collègue.

- Bah dis-moi, mec. Raconte, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

- Rien.

- Hugo, t’es lourd. Qu’est-ce. Qu’il. Y. A ? »

Un silence s’ensuivit, interrompu par le bruit discret que fit Hugo en expirant la bouffée qu’il venait de tirer de sa cigarette. Il commença à raconter à Martin qu’il avait prévu de lui offrir lui-même le nœud, et qu’il avait fait part de son idée à Yann, et qu’il n’avaitpas pensé une seule seconde que celui-ci lui offrirait à sa place. Dit comme ça, ça paraissait vraiment idiot, Hugo s’en rendait compte. Il regretta d’avoir vidé son sac, et regretta aussi de s’être mis en colère (et d’avoir parlé du nœud à Yann). Il se sentait franchement bête, sa cigarette finie et ses mains dans les poches. Mais Martin ne disait rien et lui souriait d’une manière à la fois tendre et terriblement moqueuse. 

« Et c’est tout… ?

- Bah ouais. Ca me saoule que Yann m’ait piqué mon idée, mon nœud, notre blague… Il est vraiment relou.

- Je suis désolé que tu l’aies pris comme ça, dit Martin après avoir pouffé de rire en entendant l’amertume dans les paroles de son ami. Mais tu sais, j’ai le nœud et c’est l’essentiel. Je suis hyper content de l’avoir, je suis trop, trop content. Merci d’avoir soufflé l’idée à Yann. Désolé qu’il te l’ait piquée et qu’il n’ait pas de personnalité. »

Hugo sourit et les deux laissèrent un silence confortable s’installer. « Mais tu l’aimes toujours bien, le nœud, du coup ? » Martin hocha vivement la tête. « Ah, carrément. Je trouve d’ailleurs qu’il me va mieux qu’à toi. 

- Bon, faut pas déconner non plus. »

Martin écrasa sa cigarette à son tour, puis jeta son gobelet vide dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il ouvrit la porte à son ami avant de l’arrêter, une main sur le bras. « Et Hugo ? 

- Ouais ?

- C’est toi mon meilleur copain ! »

Le « t’es con » habituel qui suivait toujours cette réplique fut presque murmuré cette fois-ci. Martin suivit Hugo dans la cage d’escalier et le prévint juste avant d’arriver à leur étage : « par contre c’est la dernière fois que tu me fais une scène de couple comme ça. 

- …Bah je suis ta copine, oui ou non ?! »

 

******************************************

 

« C’est quoi ça encore… ?, demanda Martin, horrifié.

- « Clémeill »… pour Clément et Weill… ?

- Bah j’ai l’impression…

- Oh putain les cons ! »

En allant sur internet une fois rentrés de leur première séance de ski des vacances, ils étaient tombés sur des tweets de jeunes gens qui semblaient vouloir (croire ?) qu’il se passe quelque chose entre eux deux. On les surnommait apparemment « Clémeill », et bon, s’il n’avait pas fait la remarque à voix haute, Hugo trouvait le surnom très mignon. Martin, quant à lui, était réellement déstabilisé. Mais qu’est-ce que les téléspectateurs avaient à vouloir qu’il se mette en couple avec tous les hommes avec lesquels il avait le moindre contact ? D’abord, Clotilde de la rédac’ lui avait envoyé un lien vers cette histoire écrite par un anonyme qui avait pour personnages (et couple) principaux lui-même et… Emmanuel Macron. Il s’était fait violence et avait lu le premier paragraphe et avait ensuite eu envie de mourir. Et maintenant, voilà que l’on espérait qu’Hugo et lui soient plus que de simples potes. Il avait envie de dire aux gens que c’était irrespectueux de leur inventer une vie qui n’était pas la leur, en plus à coups de détails sordides, qu’ils allaient finir par tout gâcher en créant un malaise entre Hugo et lui… Il regarda son ami (son amant, selon le peuple). Celui-ci s’était lancé dans la lecture d’une fiction dans laquelle ils étaient un couple devant faire face à des difficultés de couple. Il lisait silencieusement et avec attention.

« Et qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, là, dans ton histoire ?, s’enquit finalement Martin.

- Bah là on est en train de dîner et ça se passe mal parce que je veux pas qu’on se prenne la main en public, et toi tu me dis d’assumer, d’être brave etc.

- Ah bon. Déjà, je ferais jamais ça en vrai.

- Ah, là tu quittes le restau, t’es vénère… Hahahaha, oh non les cons ! Martin, là dans l’histoire, je te cours après et je t’appelle « mon cœur », se marra Hugo.

- Arrête de lire ça, s’il-te-plaît ! », supplia Martin, les yeux écarquillés.

Hugo verrouilla son iPhone et le posa sur la table en bois. « Sont chelous quand même, les gens. 

- Mais c’est ta faute ça, tu les encourages ! Regarde ce que tu postes, une fausse pub de prévention contre le sida avec Vincent et Panayotis, tu m’étonnes qu’ils te rendent gay dans toutes leurs histoires !

- Roh c’est bon, c’était pour rire, tout le monde le sait !, se défendit Hugo. Il la trouvait réellement marrante cette photo.

- Ouais, bof drôle.

- T’es jaloux parce que t’es pas dessus, c’est tout. »

Martin ne répondit pas. Il pensa furtivement au fait qu’il était déjà parti deux fois en vacances avec Hugo cette année, et qu’ils avaient déjà prévu de repartir ensemble en mars. Mais il se justifia rapidement face à lui-même en se disant que c’était ce que faisaient les bons amis, ils partaient en vacances ensemble. Et il avait tellement d’affection pour Hugo, et il savait la réciproque vraie. Ils s’entendaient réellement bien, se soutenaient, se comprenaient… de très bons potes, quoi. Pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard. Bon, et si les gens voulaient les appeler Clémeill, finalement, il n’y voyait pas d’inconvénient. Il ne l’avait pas dit à Hugo, mais il trouvait le surnom vraiment cool… Il se leva du canapé, et se dirigea avec son paquet de cigarettes vers le petit balcon de l’appartement qu’ils avaient loué à Val d’Isère. Juste avant qu’il ne passe la porte, Hugo l’appela.

« Hé mon cœur – euh, pardon, Martin ?

- Quoi ?

- C’est toi mon meilleur copain. »


End file.
